The WeirdSiders Part 3
by StephBender0791
Summary: things get weird for The Outsiders once again... and why is Darry dancing in his underwear? Part three of the Weirdsiders. ENJOY! I really think this is not the best one. but whatever. read and enjoy .


The weirdsiders part 3

_Ponyboy walked out of his room to find the greasers the same way he lift them last night . All over his house._

Pony: Don't you guys have homes of your own? Why do I wake up every morning to find you guys in the living room?

Dallas: Cause we like your house . gotta problem with that?

Pony: Uh no… I'll just go in the kitchen and have some cake ….

_The phone rang and it was Two-Bit's mother . _

Pony: Hello? Oh Hi Mrs. Mathews! Uh yeah he's here. Wait a minute I'll ask him.

_Ponyboy popped his head in from the kitchen with his hand over the phone._

Pony: Hey Two-Bit!

Two-Bit: yeah?!

Pony: it's your Mother, she wants to know if she still has to get you" Hooked On Phonics!!"

Dallas: You told me that you fixed that problem 2 years ago!

Two-Bit: uhh… I relapsed??

Pony: so what do you want me to tell her??

Two-Bit: Tell her yeah. I still have trouble with those silent e's!

Pony: ok. Yeah Mrs. Mathews he still needs it. Ok I will. You too. Bye

_Pony walks out of the kitchen into the living room and sits next to Two-Bit._

Pony: Oh and she also said she made Mickey Mouse Cookies

Two-Bit: REALLY!? Gotta go guys ! Bye!

Dallas : what's wrong with him?

Pony: I don't know. What 's wrong with you?

_Dallas cracked his knuckles and made a fist ._

Pony: uhh That would be nothing. Please don't hurt me!!!

_Pony got up backing away from Dallas. Pony had backed up into the front door._

_Pony then was knocked over when the door flew up. BAM!_

Steve: HEY SODA YOU HERE?!

Pony: ow! I think he broke my nose!

Steve: did I hit something? Oh it's just Ponyboy.

Steve: have you seen Soda anywhere Dally?

Dallas: no I haven't seen him all mor…

Soda: STEVE!!! I'm happy you're here! I gotta show you the Tattoo I just got!

_Soda rolled up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo of Soda and Steve's head with the words "BEST FRIENDS, AND GREASERS FOR LIFE"_

Steve: OMG I LOVE IT !! LETS GO!! I WANNA MATCHING ONE!!

_Steve and Soda fly out of the front door . hitting Ponyboy again. ( Soda had come it the back door when he had seen Steve.) a few minutes later Johnny strolled in, with his hands in his pockets._

Dallas: Hey Johnny! Where were you??

Johnny: I went with Soda ,to get the Tattoo. He was cryin' like a baby when they were doing it. He even asked for a lollipop after it was done. The guy told him to get lost.

_Johnny looks around and finds Pony standing there, holding his nose and forehead. _

Johnny: Pony what happened to you??

Pony: I got hit by the do..

BAM!

_It happened again. Darry had walked in from work. Ponyboy fell over on his back._

Pony: why me??

Darry: Hello everyone!! Wait did I hit something ?? oh its just Ponyboy . you should put ice on that eye.

_Pony gave Darry the finger._

Darry: Hey! where's Soda and Steve??

Dallas: getting' matching tattoos .

Darry : really?! Dally take go take Pony to get one.

Pony: But I don't wanna tat…

Darry : yes you do! Now go!

_Dally drags Pony out of the house and Johnny just follows behind._

Darry: FINALLY! I'm alone !

_Darry went over to the stereo and put in a record. Bob Seger's "Old Time Rock and Roll." Darry liked to do this when he was only. No one in the gang knew about it._

Darry: Take those one records off the shelf! I'll sit and listen to em by myself .Todays music ain't got the same soul, I like that old time rock n Roll!!

_The music was too loud for him to hear the front door open. Dallas, Steve, Soda, Pony and Johnny walked in. then they saw Darry their jaws hit the floor._

Soda: Holy

Dallas: Shit

Pony: he's

Steve: lost

Johnny:it!!!

_Darry finally turned around. He saw 5 greasers looking at him like he was crazy._

Darry: AHHH!!! You all know my sercet !!

Dallas : this is what you do when no one's around!?! Why can't you be like this all the time!!

Steve: Hey!! I know that song !! it was in movie with a really handsome guy!

Dallas : ah I saw that movie! that leading guy was fugly!

Steve: No he wasn't!

Darry: moving on… so.. pony what did you get a tattoo of?

_Pony lifted his to reveal a tattoo on his back. Darry read it aloud._

Darry: "I'M DALLY'S BITCH" umm I didn't know that!

Pony: he told me to get it or he would beat the crap out of me ! he made Johnny get one too! Show em Johnny !

_Johnny lifted his shirt to reveal a different kind of tattoo._

Darry: " I'M THE GANGS PET." That is true Johnny!

Johnny: yeah I guess so… hey where's Two-Bit??

Pony: went home , before you got here.

_Two-Bit runs in the front door.. Smashing into Ponyboy . _

Pony: ahh my eye!!

Two-Bit: Pony what are you doing on the floor?? Get up !!

_Pony rolled his eyes and fell over ._

Two-Bit: Um "I'm Dally's Bitch" Hey I didn't know that !

Darry: me neither!

Two-Bit : so what's going on??

Steve: we just found out that Darry likes to dance in his underwear when no ones around.

Two-Bit: I knew that ! everyday at 6: 00 he comes home, showers and dances!

Johnny: how would you know??

Two-Bit: uhh Lucky guess??!

Soda: right….

Darry: Pony get up and make us some cake!!!

_After that the Gang put back on the record and they all danced in there Underwear. __In the middle of the Fun , Dally and Steve got into a fight about the leading guy in the movie the song was from. Steve still things the guy was very handsome._

**END**

I really know what movie it was from; " Risky Business" which starred Tom Cruise. That was my little joke about him thinking the guy in the movie was Handsome. Because Tom Cruise was also Steve in the Outsiders Movie. I just wanted to throw that out there , if people didn't know what movie I was talkin' about . :


End file.
